1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates generally to surgical instrumentation devices, systems, and related methods, and more specifically to a spinal interbody device, system and method for use in implanting an interbody device between adjacent (i.e., naturally adjacent, or separate and neighboring but not necessarily naturally adjacent) vertebrae.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to stabilize two adjacent vertebrae of the spine, medical professionals will typically place a medical device, commonly referred to as an interbody device or cage, between adjacent target vertebrae. The cage will then be secured to the vertebrae using bone screws that traverse angled apertures in the cage to attach to upper and lower (inferior and superior) target vertebrae. Sometimes, a second component, typically referred to as a plate, is attached to both the cage and the upper and lower target vertebrae. The plate can be configured and used as disclosed in Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/944,545, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Different insertion instruments have been used for each of the plate and the cage components.
Placement of the cage can be accomplished by a procedure known as anterior interbody fusion, which is a common technique for treating injured, diseased, or otherwise damaged vertebrae and/or disc(s) from an anterior approach. The anterior approach allows access to an interbody space with minimal damage to the posterior musculature, while allowing full decompression and/or stabilization of the diseased or damaged disc or vertebrae. The cage can include an interbody hollow or open area configured to receive bone graft or other bonding, grafting or regenerative material(s). The regenerative or bonding materials promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae together.